


流星

by Marru



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marru/pseuds/Marru
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU！‘这是你的使命。你不知道的过去以及未来。’
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	流星

**Author's Note:**

> 免责声明:一切都是孩之宝和卖拷贝的，我只有脑洞。

从Sam Witwicky开始记事起，他就一直想读懂这些字的意思。

他记得父母第一次向他解释的那天，是他的六岁生日，一个罕见的冬天。他们围在壁炉前面，父亲揽着母亲，他坐在他们之间，膝盖上盖着一条暖烘烘的羊绒毯子，母亲温柔的话语伴随着木头燃烧的噼啪声落在他耳边，他感到心里痒痒的，带着一些期待。他永远都记得母亲说到“灵魂伴侣”这个词的时候，父亲看她的眼神是多么美好，包含着他看不懂的深沉爱意，母亲嘴角的微笑比他偷吃过最好吃的糖还要美好。母亲向他展示了她和父亲无名指上环绕的一圈黑字，然后点点他心脏上方那层薄薄的皮肤，告诉他那是他命定的伴侣。

但他看不懂那些符号。Sam求父母查遍了所有国家的字典，谷歌了能解读出的所有文字，没有一种与它们相匹配。他真的很沮丧。有段时间他过得很糟糕，把自己关在房间里，拒绝进食，对着父母大喊大叫，向所有人发脾气——他知道这很幼稚，也很丢脸。但是，连伴侣的名字都不知道的话，还怎么去寻找他们呢？他不知道该怎么向父母解释这些情绪，他们的情况又不像他这样。

有时他会用指尖描绘那些符号的轮廓，想象着他的伴侣的相貌。他们是男孩女孩？是高是矮？他们喜欢吃什么东西？他们的爱好是什么？他们未来想从事什么职业？他们使用这种文字交流，他们的文化是什么样的？如果他们觉得他不够优秀怎么办？如果他们不爱他该怎么办？Sam知道自己作为一个男孩太过普通，没有出众的长相，没有强壮的体格，没有远大的理想，唯一可取的就是利落的嘴皮子和一流的速度。他像个大人一样叹口气，闷闷不乐地问它，你会喜欢我吗？

\-------

Sam七岁那年，两条街外搬来了一户新住户。他们带着礼物去拜访时，Sam看到了Banes家的小姑娘，他第一次感觉到丘比特眷顾了他。

尽管他知道她肯定不是他命定的伴侣，但他还是忍不住去亲近她。每当他们目光相接时，他总会红了半张脸，视线无所适从地四处游移；Mikaela向他讲话时，他总会磕磕巴巴，要么说不出一个字，要么思维发散到不知道在说什么；他会给小女孩带一点自己最喜欢的零食，当女孩吃掉的时候，他心中的泡泡快乐地几乎飘了起来。他们很幸运地在同一间教室里读书。他总是会分神偷偷盯着女孩的侧脸，在他心里，她比夏娃还要美丽。如果Mikaela需要，他会把星星和月亮摘给她。

当某次他问起Mikaela心目中的男朋友是什么样的时候，女孩眼里闪闪发光，她挺起小小的胸脯，骄傲地说，“他一定拥有世界上最强壮的臂弯，可以把我从坏人手中救出来；他一定拥有世界上最美丽的眼睛，里面盛着天上的繁星；他一定有着强烈的正义感，任何坏人都无法与他抗衡；最重要的是，他一定会比我爸爸还要爱我。”

“啊，”Sam小心翼翼地问道，“你感觉我怎么样？”

Mikaela上下打量了他一会，模仿着他见过的最老的老人，叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀，语重心长地说，“你太弱了，锻炼锻炼吧。”

Sam在第一次感受到爱情的甜蜜后，又第一次尝到了失恋的味道。

之后，随着年纪的增长，Mikaela出落得越发漂亮，她的同伴也越来越多，Sam渐渐淡出了她的交际圈。但他还是喜欢她，喜欢她张扬的大笑，喜欢她随风飘扬的黑发，喜欢她海洋般的眼睛。他把这份喜欢用最美丽的牛皮纸好好密封起来，画上他能想到的最好看的图案，小心翼翼地放在他的百宝箱里，收到抽屉的最里层。

出于家族传统爱好，几乎每个月他们一家都会驱车前往格里菲斯天文台。他的父亲告诉他什么是傅科摆，什么是特斯拉线圈（虽然他被紫蓝色电光小小的吓了一跳），他们站在眼界大厅，听工作人员介绍望远镜的工作原理。他的父亲带他第一次观看天象仪表演后，他就开始通过自己的劳动来赚取未来每场的观演费。但他最爱的，就是用天文台的望远镜亲眼观赏独特的夜空。他沉迷于星座的排布和它们背后的故事；沉迷于月球上亮暗分明的环形山壁、幽暗的月海、明亮的月陆；沉迷于行星的盈亏、云带与光环；他的父亲说，如果有机会，他甚至可以看到一些深空天体。真的太棒了，他想，他以后绝对要做个天文学家。在夜晚闪闪发光的梦中，他和他的伴侣躺在耀眼星空下，十指交握，耳鬓厮磨，分享关于星座的传奇。那一定是最好的场景。

\-----

Sam十二岁时，他和兰开斯特家的儿子打了一架。他们用拳头砸对方的脸，踹对方的腿，互相吐唾沫揪头发。Sam恶毒地掐着男孩的脖子，嘶嘶叫着要他道歉，然后被他一脚踢在肚子上，滚到草地另一边。他俩一个捂着肚子，一个摸着脖子，喘着粗气，试图用眼神杀死对方。

Miles先败下阵来。他沮丧地挥着手，做了个投降的动作，“好吧，是我的错！但是你有什么毛病！你要解释！”

Sam只是捂着肚子跪在地上，他盯着草地里忙碌工作的蚁群，看他们为了一小块碎肉聚拢又分开。Miles不耐烦地踢了他一脚，他眨眨眼，用一种自己都无法辨别出的语气说道，“因为你说它们很蠢。”

“什么？”

他指着自己的心脏，看着另一个男孩棕色的眼睛，眼中闪烁着强烈的光芒：“我希望他们可以安全、幸福，即使我可能一辈子都不知道他们是谁，但我希望他们知道有人爱他们胜过一切。”

就像工蚁愿意为蚁后付出一切。他想。也许他可以为了他的伴侣跑遍全世界。

没想到的是，他和Miles成了最好的朋友。他的朋友虽然脱线，有时又很令人恼怒，但他真的是个很棒的朋友。他和他一起哭，一起笑，一起玩着疯狂的游戏，捉弄邻居养的鸡，爬树，吃各种垃圾食品，最重要的是，他和他一起寻找那些符号代表的意义。即使在一次次的失望、一次次的沮丧大哭时，他的朋友也支持他。

直到有天Miles的母亲敲响了他的家门，他们坐在花园里分享了她的故事。这时他才知道，灵魂伴侣是一件多么难得的一件事，很少有人能找到命中的另一半，他们少部分夭折于疾病和灾祸，但更多的一辈子都未曾见过面。他真的开始嫉妒自己的父母了。他的脸上一定是浮现了什么东西，因为兰开斯特夫人接下来向他展示了手腕内侧的那圈小字，他认出来那不是兰开斯特先生的名字。兰开斯特夫人怀旧、但没有一丝遗憾地抚摸它，“灵魂伴侣是上帝的祝福，是心灵上的依赖和善解。年轻的维特维奇先生。当你找到了你的桥梁和引导者，那他们就是你的灵魂伴侣。”

Sam辗转反侧地咀嚼她话语中的含义，终于不再醉心于去翻译那些图案。他把精力放在更广阔的地方，他让自己变得更好，因为他的身体和心灵不光是自己的，还是未来的另一半的。不论对方是谁，他会展示自己最好的一面。

\-------

Sam偶尔会想，为什么他的灵魂伴侣不是Mikaela呢？他喜欢了她九年，看着她身边的男友来来回回，完全符合当年她所说的择偶标准：有一身腱子肉、帅气的面庞、豪气酷炫的跑车。他参加过学校的橄榄球校队选拔，根本不起任何作用。如果他想要追求那个女孩，首先他得得到一辆车。他已经十六岁了，是时候追求自己的幸福了。

只是Sam没料到他的父亲会给他买一辆破旧的二手车！（该死，哪个女孩会坐在一辆破烂车上和他环绕世界？更别提那个爱车如命的Mikaela！）他怒气冲冲地、发泄般地敲了敲车顶，听着鲍比（还是罗伯特？无所谓了）说着什么汽车挑选司机的胡话。如果我只有三岁那还有可能相信。他讽刺地想。他现在是在一堆废铁里寻找一辆能跑的破烂。

结果他找到了一辆很棒的科迈罗。

真的太棒了，他想，无论是座椅的舒适度、方向盘良好的握感、前视镜旁可爱的蜜蜂迪斯科球还是方向盘中央精致的浮雕，一切都高出他的预期。甚至在他送完Mikaela回家后，连故障的收音机都开始变得可爱起来。

该死，我真爱我的车。

但他从未想过他的车是一个疯狂巨大的外星机器人！

这太他妈的疯狂了！Sam现在站在高地上，在他说出那句耍酷的话时，他没有把这种情况算在里面。和他的车——一个来自外星的巨大机器人——他心仪的女孩（并且他们现在牵着手。哦，上帝眷顾他）站在那里观看从大气层外飞速坠落的流星秀。不可否认的是，这他妈太酷了。他亲眼目睹了一场流火盛宴。

更别说他的车现在变成了时髦的第五代科迈罗。天啊，他更爱这个撒旦的外星人了。

现在Sam知道了他的车和监护人的名字，大黄蜂。还有他的汽车人同伴，铁皮，爵士，救护车，还有他们的领袖——擎天柱。

奇怪的是，擎天柱向他介绍自己时，Sam的心脏传来一种微妙的跳动感。他不由自主地握紧了Mikaela的手，又在救护车例行公事般的陈述中放开来。他把这理解为身体对未知生物的应激反应。

“你有着不知道的过去以及未来。”领袖平视着看着他，海蓝光学镜里的小部件像万花筒一样分散、聚拢。

他现在的首要任务是拯救世界。

尽管拯救世界从来不是什么容易的事情，但Sam Witwicky还是设法完成了它，代价是一座城市的毁灭和一个种族的消亡。虽然他的家族座右铭告诉他，没有牺牲就没有胜利，但他仍然觉得代价太大了，他羞愧地不敢看向新朋友的眼睛。他自暴自弃地想知道如果他的灵魂伴侣了解这件事后，是否也会对他失望。

Sam靠在一间已经成为废墟的咖啡厅外围墙壁上，情不自禁地想，也许他的灵魂伴侣没见过他是最好的事。然后，他听到金属拖过地面发出的沉重摩擦声，他不由得绷紧身子，在看到拐角处出现的红蓝汽车人和黑人军官后松了口气。

“Samuel，你不必感到悲伤，”汽车人领袖饱经岁月沉淀的厚重声音响起，他感到有什么东西拂过他的头发。Sam仰头看向那位领袖，惊讶于他可以轻易撕裂十吨金属的手指能做出那么轻柔的动作，“当我们得知火种源的下落时，我就已经做好了牺牲自己摧毁它的打算。无论如何，我们都不能让霸天虎得到火种源。”

“也许吧，”Sam无奈地弯了弯唇角，“不过人类总是喜欢假设、后悔，以及否定。”

“假设并不能改变已发生的事实，Samuel，唯一能承担责任的人是我，我发射了火种源。”

“还有我们，孩子。别忘了提出到城市里作战的人是谁。”Epps插话道，他向Sam伸出右手，“来吧孩子，别被那些不该存在的东西纠缠住了，你的女孩在那边等你，还有那个医疗兵和你的车，我发誓如果你再不出现的话他们会把擎天柱手撕了。”

Sam露出一个逗乐的笑，借着那只臂膀的力气站起来，和他的新朋友一起盛着夕阳的余晖前往回家的方向。

（“为什么不讲火种源放进我的胸膛，Sam？”“我…我不知道。也许我只是觉得这解决不了任何问题。但…我只是想让你活下来。这很奇怪，对吧？”“…不，Samuel，我很感激。”）

尽管Sam再三保证自己的人类医生非常可靠，但在他第四次因为肋骨和烧伤的疼痛发出微弱的呻吟后，大黄蜂不顾他的抗议把他带到了汽车人的临时基地。而救护车显然对此勃然大怒，因为Sam并没有好好照顾他的伤势。汽车人医生强硬地把他带到医疗舱，言辞锋利但动作轻柔地在他身上涂抹一些奇奇怪怪的膏药。

老实说，他对CMO那么关心他的伤情感到惊讶。虽然他私心里已经把汽车人纳到自己人的范围内，但他不认为这些大个子也有同样的认同感。但这些高级智慧生命体表现得比他想到的还要谦虚友善（特别是他们的领袖）。他毁灭了他们的种族和他们为之奋斗的一切，他们怎么能表现得这么轻描淡写？

救护车对他心脏上方图案的询问打断了他的自我谴责。他想是否汽车人认为这种牵绊对人类来说太过深刻，不然为什么救护车的面板会格外凝重，铁蓝色光学镜里反射出的情绪让他有些畏缩呢？

他知道医疗官不会回答他的问题。这将成为他生命中的不解之谜。

\----------

如果有人问起，他会说和一群外太空生物做朋友非常好。Sam坚持认为这就是命中注定。他经常溜到汽车人临时基地度过一整天，研究救护车的工作模式，观察铁皮的训练内容，和大黄蜂公路飙车，而他最喜欢的保留项目，是在晴朗的夜晚与擎天柱仰望星空。他全身心享受着璀璨的星空、柔和的晚风、身下带有泥土气息的青丛、听觉范围内轻微的爆裂声。直到Mikaela抱怨他们还处于磨合期，Sam却把大把时间花在汽车人身上，他才意识到和擎天柱分享星星的故事时他是多么放松和愉快（你知道这意味着什么，对吧？你的百宝箱？）。他退缩了。于是在迪戈加西亚基地建成后，他顺理成章地淡化了与汽车人的来往。更别说普林斯顿的录取通知书给他的大脑来了一针冷却剂。

我是一个普通人，他在为他举办的家族庆宴上想，最终要上大学、找工作、结婚生子。我的未来不能只有外星人。

我应该就此打住。

拒绝对Sam来说是冷酷的，更像是一种背叛。而他在一个月内背叛了朋友三次：担任汽车人大使的邀请、带大黄蜂上学的提议、擎天柱的求助。不能说哪种更让他感到难过，毕竟在他看来光是他们的表情就足以让他心碎。他只是转身快步走开，祈祷自己不要后悔。

接下来发生的事让他觉得像做梦一样。为什么？他在他们的藏身处茫然地盯着左腕上的塞伯坦文字。即使被Mikaela拥抱着，坐在篝火旁，身边有大黄蜂的保护，他还是止不住身体的颤抖。明明我拒绝了你，两次！为什么要牺牲自己来救我？这个世界明显更需要擎天柱——！现在所有人都在通缉他，他想抓狂，他想尖叫，他想逃跑——但是不行。擎天柱用自己的命不是让Samuel Witwicky自投罗网的。他需要前进，他们必须打败堕落金刚。

在遇见汽车人后，与死神擦肩而过是家常便饭的事。他的身体明显已经习惯了肾上腺素奔涌的感觉，他毫不在乎头顶上呼啸着砸下来的导弹，拼命跑向被油布遮盖的红与蓝。是什么支撑他到这里的？他在生命中最后一刻想。他的脑海里浮现出擎天柱熄灭的光学镜和他灵魂伴侣的名字。在那些古老文字第一次出现时他就认出它们和他胸口的符号是多么相似。真是该死，火种源什么都没告诉他，偏偏翻译了那个名字。所以他的伴侣可能是个塞博坦人？太可笑了，这可真是撒旦的礼物。

他感到声音逐渐远去，身体内部爆裂的疼痛手心里攥紧的袜子一起消散了。他不甘心。他还没救活擎天柱，他还没向他们道歉，他还没找到他的灵魂伴侣，他还没和父母说再见，他还没和Mikaela做个了结，他不甘心就这么死去。他只是不甘心。

‘矩阵不是得到的，而是赢来的。’他咀嚼着天元们的话，疲软的身体让他感到累赘，他还没倒在沙地上的原因是Mikaela牢牢地抱着他。他们什么都没说，只是一遍遍回应着“我爱你”，像两台故障的复读机（但是你真的像爱人一样爱她？还是只是享受漫长单相思得到的回报？）。救援队试图把他拉上飞机，他拒绝了，他要亲眼看到擎天柱活着回来，他要亲眼见证他们的胜利。Sam和Mikaela站在那，黄沙簌簌地砸在他的脸上，渗进他的伤口里，带着些酥痒的疼痛，而内脏和腿部的抗议被他坚决忽视了。他焦急又耐心地望着那座狮身人面像，直到空中划过一声鹰啸，人面像旁走出一个庞大的红蓝身影，伴随夺目的神圣的光。他笑了，放心地闭上眼睛，将一切隔绝在眼帘之外。

之后Sam和领袖进行了一场充斥着争论、咒骂和满地狼藉的长谈。他单方面肆意发泄自己的情绪，咆哮着诅咒自己的逃避导致的后果，直到一个小心翼翼的金属手指压在他的发旋上时，他才终于让软弱的眼泪砸在甲板上。他妈的，他到底要为他的愚蠢付出多少人的性命才肯罢休？他放纵自己紧紧抓住机甲肩部的排气管，就像抓住最后一根稻草，“对不起，”他撕咬下唇，试图把懦弱的哽咽碾碎在喉咙里，像个婴儿一样把额头抵在温暖的金属上。他尝到了铁锈的味道。

巨大的手指以一种不可思议的温柔在他的后背上下走动，咸湿的海风带走了一部分同样咸湿的体液，也带来了混杂着海浪拍击船体与振动的嗡鸣声。在那一瞬间，他似乎听懂了那个声音所代表的含义。

擎天柱相信他。擎天柱对他的信任足以牺牲他的生命，以确保他活着离开。擎天柱如此信任他，以至于他穿越了整个美国，只是为了请求他作为汽车人团队的代表站在华盛顿的政客面前。那张机械的明明应该看不出表情的面孔在他拒绝的一刻又是那么富含情绪。他想起他们奔驰整个世界去追寻的符号、翻遍一个国家去解开某个古老秘密的理由——也许是走投无路，也许是被逼无奈——但没有任何人逼迫他。这是他自己的选择。

因为他相信。

因为擎天柱为他做了同样的事。

因为命运。命中注定。

（‘这是你的使命。你不知道的过去以及未来。’）

心脏上方带有签名的地方温暖地燃烧起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 自娱自乐的产物，想写一个双向暗恋的故事…好吧，失败得很彻底。也许还会有一个擎天柱视角。但是太难写了，我很难把握这些构造、部件、机械…诸如此类的东西。


End file.
